RWBY Uprising (An AU OC Fanfiction)
by SirFlairTheGentleman
Summary: With a tyrannical king shall bring forth an uprising. With change in the wind comes change a new era. Power held by one shall be power held by everyone. We will rise. The king shall fall. The world shall become paradise for all. (This is a RWBY OC Fanfiction I made. Canon characters will take part in the story as well and will come as the story progresses.)


_Prolouge_

_ My name is Ash Rothschild, former leader of my team ARSC, but the not the way it should've been. Many things have happened and changed under our noses. We didn't like it, but could we do? Nothing for now so we let it be._

_It's been a strange few years. One day we were still in training at Beacon Academy, learning the rights from the wrongs, the do and don'ts y'know that sort of thing. The next thing I knew, Vale went from peaceful town, home to a prestigious academy of hunters in training to fight the never ending battle between us and Grimm. Then it went to capital of a tyrannical 'king' as he likes to claim to be. _

_ He took Beacon Academy and rendered to an empty, soulless building. It wasn't a place for younglings who aspire to become future hunters, it was modified into a machine to create endless machines on a conveyor belt. Thinking a bunch of metal can solve the problem? War is the solution to every problem with that guy. _

_ I remember every detail of Vale before it was turned to the plant is it today. Blue skies and the sun beating down on you now here you barely see the sun anymore. Nothing but clouds fill the sky all the way across the city. Dark and gray. We haven't seen the sun rise for years. It was a dark time for humanity as I have seen a lot of people's true faces underneath their masks. _

_ Little did everyone in the kingdom know that was only the beginning. Many things changed even more once everyone got used to their new leader._

_ As time passed by, there were more robots patrolling the streets than usual. A safety measure he claimed. Yet he never needed that much metal to be used for something simple like robberies and such. Few robots track down a criminal grabbing Dust and they throw him or her in the brig. Simple as that. But yet now more seem more buckets of bolts have been around._

_ Not only that but there were walls built around the edges of the kingdom. He closed not only Vale but the other kingdoms as well. People had to get their backgrounds checked before even thinking of leaving or entering. It was getting ridiculous. The means of security back then were fine yet it seems like this was all a necessary measure. I don't buy it. Not one bit._

_ He never had a problem with anyone disapproving of him. Those "powers that be," I guess you could call them, were all just a bunch of yes men and had no problem giving the new head honcho what he wanted. I mean they practically kicked out Ozpin out of Vale and gave him an entire massive academy to use how he sees fit. What couldn't they give him? More money and power? Yeah like they gave it all to him already. That man is really lucky. Either that or a really smart man._

_ I will not lie I may not like him but he is probably one of the smartest people ever known. _

_ His name? You'll most likely know him. James Ironwood. General and now leader. _

_Little did everyone know. This was only the beginning of what he called "a new era for peace."_

_ The next thing he knew he sent out his many resources as he already runs Atlas. Then he grabbed Beacon right under Ozpin's hands. Vacuo and Mistral closed themselves off but to no avail. They fought bravely but yet the numbers game came into play. Before they were immense casualties, both kingdoms _put down their weapons and let their fates be sealed.

_ To be honest though, our fates were sealed long ago. We made the choice to live our lives like this. Then we let have our rights to live our lives by the choices we make. It was clear in this dark time I couldn't trust anyone at this point more than ever. _

_ Something weird is going on and I need to find out what. I just need some leads. Anything at all._

* * *

The atmosphere was dim. A massive collection of clouds hovered over the entire kingdom. The sun's rays couldn't even pierce through the thick mix of rain clouds and clouds that came from the Beacon Plant.

The Beacon Plant, once formerly known as the prestigious Beacon Academy, where huntsmen and huntresses would go and hone their craft in their skill of weaponry along with others to be great hunters against the forces of Grimm and others forces threatening the peace in the kingdom and across the world of Remnant. Now it is a massive production plant for Ironwood's seemingly endless mechanical army as he continues his vision for his new world.

Water droplets showering everywhere down on the many buildings and shops. If you were in a different place in the world you could see the sun shining bright in the sky. Able to see the beauty of the world. In here it will be as time came to a screeching halt.

Despite the new appearance of the kingdom, it's townsfolk continued their day to day routines. The shops were still open, people were walking down the sidewalks having conversations with others as if everything was okay, despite the drastic change in scenery. Seemed everyone was enjoying themselves or they were just making due with the new Vale. Either way nothing could be done about the ways things are now.

As the night began to arrive as the clouds grew towards darker shades, the streetlights began to lit up and the signs to all of the shops began to glow. Dusk was fast approaching. So it was time for a night out on the kingdom.

Junior's Club, which was a go to spot for social gatherings in Vale for several years, opened it's doors to the public as the place began to flood with it's citizens. Time went and passed on by as many were dancing on the dance floor.

One of Junior's henchmen were working behind the bar taking everyone's drinks. The Malachite Twins, Melanie and Miltiades were sitting up at the bar as well.

"Seems like it's been a busy night tonight." the bartender said as he finished the last of the orders for now. "Lot busier than it usually is y'know?"

"Oh, please." Melanie replied with a confident tone in her voice. "This club makes money either way. Besides, we're practically the only club in the entire kingdom anyway." he tilted her head up letting out a gentle huff while Miltiades sat next to her twin swinging her feet playfully resting her head upon her hand on the countertop.

The bartender chuckled. "Yeah I hear that! Such a relief that we don't have to deal with the club breaking down like it has so many times ago am I right? Too many fights and too many punches."

"I wish to move on from those times. Thank you." Melanie grunted as she revealed a glare to the bartender with her pale green eyes. Her brows furrowed as the bartender stepped back holding his shaking hands in defense.

"Whoa pump the brakes." the bartender tried in attempt to hush the situation right now. "I'm just pointing out that we haven't dealt with problems in a while."

"Indeed." Melanie agreed. "That's the way it's gonna be. We'll keep raking in lien and no problems will arise at all."

Meanwhile right outside the club, a lone figure slowly made their way towards the entrance of the club. Two of Junior's henchmen were at the door making sure any suspicious figures weren't allowed in the establishment. As the two had their conversation the figure emerged from the shadows revealing to be hidden in a black hood. Straps wrapped around this stranger's attire all over.

The figure then continued onward towards the entrance to the club as their steps were silent walking across the walkway. They seemed determined too enter the club despite an interaction with the guards was imminent.

The two guards stepped in front of the figure towering over the figure blocking the stranger's way to the door.

"Hey there." the guard greeted, but it wasn't a happy greeting. It was obvious they were trying to intimidate this hooded marauder. They looked up at the two guard's faces as they were smirking down on this stranger. Judging by their expressions and they're body language, these guards seemed pretty confident in handling this.

"Yeah we were told to not let any suspicious figures in the place and you fit the bill." the other said with pleasant tone as the two pulled out their weapons.

The stranger looked at the two swords and then looked back up to the guards without speaking a single word. The guards looked at each other with confused looks. Obviously it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought it would be to get rid of whoever this is and that started to aggravate them.

"Look just leave before we make you." a guard threatened the hooded figure.

The figure stood still as it revealed their hands from the long sleeves. Smooth and pale with nails painted black as the hands slowly went and removed their hoods revealing their identity.

The hood flipped over letting out the once hooded marauder black hair tied by three separate bands. A metallic mask to masquerade her identity as empty glass lens gleamed at the two black clad men.

"Okay. We warned ya!"

The duo made their way as one swung his sword at the figure as they simply stepped out of the way. The guard stumbled as the other took both hands and swung at the adversary before them. Another miss this time coming from the other guard as a pale hand came across and slapped the man straight into his face causing his glasses to fall. He stumbled back holding his face where the slap connected.

"Damn that stings!" he shouted as he grabbed his sword and ran towards once more.

The pale hands raised and reached behind their back. They slowly pulled out a small axe which blades gleam under the streetlights. The centerpiece though revealed a strange spinner. As it began to spin an eerie aura coming from the masked being as it slowly spun around the spiral catching the eyes of the guard at first.

"What is this crap? Get that out my face!"

"Oh but why?" A distorted deep voice came from the being. "Is it not fascinating the way it spins and moves? My energy draws you in, whether you want to admit it or not. I can see that behind your lens, the eyes are glued."

The guard kept trying to look away but his eyes would end up returning to the spinning pattern. The world around slowly began to fade away. Becoming blurry and hazy as his eyes began to flutter. He dropped his sword and his hands held his head he couldn't see the field in front of him clearly. His eyes squinting in slowly built in frustration, but he was so relaxed he couldn't express it.

"You seem tired from working all night. Why don't you lie down and sleep." the distortion suggested. "I'm certain a break from stress won't hurt anyone."

"Y-Yeah. I've been working all day." he responded as he began to yawn. "One little break couldn't hurt really." he replied with a smirk on his face. The thought of his much needed sleep as was suggested by whoever this figure was took over his mind as all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep.

The other guard stood in shock as he witnessed what just happened. His jaw dropped. He took a few moments trying to speak full sentences.

"W-Who are you? W-What are you?" he said as he pointed at his fellow guard walking off into the club. "Where is he going?"

"I merely said he should relax his mind and sleep. He seemed tired so I gave the little push." the distortion and artificial deepness of the voice was eerie. The identity of this figure was purely a mystery. The eerie aura that emitted around slowly slithered it's way to the figure's hand. Particularly the index and middle fingers. Her pitch black finger nails emitted a feint glow as the the fingers slowly drifted one way and then another. Side to side. Back and forth.

"I'm sure by the end of the night you just want to kick back, relax and have a nice drink. Doesn't that sound exquisite right about now? Maybe joining your dear friend in a wonderful sleep. Sounds wonderful to just close your eyes." the voice continued as the shine and glow of the nails painted black caught the guard's attention.

"You feel tired. You feel sleepy. Maybe you can lie down and take a nap. I'm more than welcome to give you the push."

The second guard's eyes glazed over, but could not be seen due to his shades were in the way. By the way the guard's posture changed dramatically, it was noticeable that he was susceptible to the figure's whim now. The guard's little mind now belongs to a new owner. The guard nodded as he went inside the club joining the other in his newly gained naptime.

A quiet chuckle was heard as the figure slowly stepped in front of the club entrance. As the doors slowly opened automatically, the figure pressed a button to where their ear should be and a buzzing noise was made.

"It's me." the figure spoke. The fingers wiggled and clenched lightly. "We should have no problem getting in now." The figure then giggled.

"Good job there, kid. Your skill with persuasion really makes the job so much easier. I'll owe ya a drink when you get back." a burly voice replied through an earpiece. "Remember though, I know you like to have fun but this is a merely a recon. No violence is needed. Other than that you're free to do what is necessary. Signal back when you're done."

"Thanks, dearie. Let us proceed." the figure then entered the club as the doors slowly closed behind.

A few clicks and hisses as steam came from the mask as it folded and contracted into a small cube like piece of metal as the figure's face was finally revealed. Feminine features with thick eye lashes and her black eyes gleaming underneath the artificial lights. The hair was dark, long, and kept together by three golden brands donned with red jewels in the middle. She then removed the cloak revealing her pale arms and shoulders and tied the cloak around her waist keeping up with not looking like a suspicious figure and more of a casual club goer.

She stood against the wall with her eyes slowly scanning around the club floor. She held her hand to her earpiece, in hope to contact her ally.

"Okay, Burgundy. I'm in." she stated. "I'll provide you with details throughout the night whenever possible."

"Alrighty then. Remember, darling, recon only." the man known as Burgundy responded. She clicked the earpiece off as she walked towards the dance floor ready to begin her objective.

Then again. Who said she couldn't have a fun night while working.


End file.
